teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Orphaned
Orphaned is the sixth episode of Season 4 and the fifty-fourth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott is forced into helping a dangerous enemy. Derek and Malia track an old ally. Plot As Violet is arrested for her attack on Brett Talbot and Scott,Agent McCall recognizes her as a member of the Orphans, a pair of assassins using their appearance as teenagers to get away with killing high-valued clients. Garrett attacks and poisons Liam with yellow wolfsbane, throws him into a well, and uses him as a hostage to force Scott to help him free Violet from police custody. However, Kate and the Berserkers abducted Violet before they appeared there, and Garrett is killed by one of the Berserkers. Derek recruits Malia in an attempt to find the pack of the Werewolves who have been killed by the assassins, who are led by Satomi Ito, one of the oldest living Werewolves and an old friend of Kira's mother, Noshiko. Lydia, Stiles and Deputy Parrish go to Eichen House in an attempt to get Meredith Walker's help in finding the last cipher key. However, when they finally speak with her, she refuses and insists that the Benefactor has ordered her not to help them anymore. When Lydia loses control and pushes Meredith too hard, she screams so loud that she causes Lydia's ears to bleed. Scott and Chris face off against Kate and the Berserkers, but are easily overpowered, and during the fight, Scott discovers that Violet has already been killed. At the last moment, Kate calls off the Berserkers, not wanting to kill her own brother. Derek and Malia find Satomi's pack, only to discover that they are all dead. They also find an injured Braeden, who has been shot and is laying bleeding near the bodies of the dead Werewolves. Liam finally howls as a distress call to Scott, who is able to hear it and uses the sound to find Liam and rescue him from the well. Lydia deciphers the last part of the list, this time using the code-word "DEREK." The final portion includes Liam, Malia (who is listed as Malia Hale) and Meredith. Deputy Parrish informs Stiles and Lydia that Meredith has committed suicide. Scott and Stiles find the money that Garrett and Violet received from the Benefactor for the murders they committed. Peter offers to teach Kate to control her shift in exchange for her help in regaining his money and power. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura (credit only) Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Mason Dye as Garrett *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Samantha Logan as Violet *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Aaron Hendry as Brunski *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot *Rahnuma Panthaky as Ms. Flemming Guest Cast *Josh Wingate as Fahey *Lily Mariye as Satomi Ito (archive footage) (uncredited) Continuity Trivia *The title refers to Garrett and Violet, who are assassins known as The Orphans due to having dead parents and the fact that they look like teenagers. They also both meet their ends in this episode. *It is revealed by Derek Hale in this episode that some Werewolves (in this case, the members of Satomi's Pack, among others) have such a mastery and control over their bodies that they can actually inhibit their scent, preventing them from being tracked by supernaturals with supernatural senses of smell or identified as a Werewolf by said supernatural creatures. *The third and final portion of the Deadpool list was unlocked, revealing the following names and values: **Satomi Ito $10,000,000 **Malia Hale $4,000,000 **Liam Dunbar $3,000,000 **Meredith Walker $1,000,000 **Liz Moore $1,000,000 **Patrick Clark $1,000,000 **Bree Leverett $250,000 **Kaitlyn Scharr $250,000 **Angelique Fain $250,000 **Lorilee Rohr $250,000 **Brittani Kegley $250,000 Body Count *Numerous assassins - mauled to death; killed by Kate Argent *Garrett - stab wound to chest; killed by a Berserker *Violet - mauled to death; killed by Kate Argent Locations *Warehouse District *Beacon Hills High School **Locker Room **Ms. Flemming's Classroom **Coach Finstock's Office **Bus Bay *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic *McCall House *Beacon Hills Preserve **Abandoned Well **Look-Out Point *Beacon County Sheriff's Department *Eichen House **Meredith Walker's Room *Route 115 *Argent Arms International *Stilinski House *Beacon Hills Sewers Soundtrack *"Coward" by Hayden Calnin **Melissa worries over the state of the family's finances while Scott and Stiles decide to count the stacks of cash in Garrett's duffle bag Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 4